Reunited at Last
by west lord shinigami
Summary: six years have passed and chihiro remembers nothing of her past experiance but plans to take a trip down the strange road that looks to be a shortcut but who is this mysterious boy that showed up at her school? please read and review


Reunited at Last

Authors note:

Ok this is my first fan fiction so please be gentle when reviewing if you do, I appreciate friendly criticism but please do not flame. Thank you. Now enjoy the story and please review and tell me what you think. Also I do not own spirited away so please do not sue. grumbling 'don't own anything worthwhile anyway'

dream/flashback background noise

"talk"'thoughts'

Chapter 1

Sen

Sen, wake up

beep beep beep

"Arrrgh" came a groan from under a pile of green colored sheets. "Why is it every time I fall asleep it feels I have to wake 5 minutes later?"

"Chihiro, breakfast is ready" came the muffled yell from Mrs. Ogino.

"Coming" answered Chihiro.

Quickly she jumped out and made her bed then proceeded to rush around her room getting everything ready for school. Giving herself one last look in her mirror she deemed herself ready for the oncoming day.

Chihiro was wearing her school outfit which included a pleated skirt and a long sleeved top with cuffs. Her hair was up in her daily style which was a ponytail put up with her most prized possession. A purple hair band that seemed to sparkle in even the most dense and darkest places. One could almost assume it was crafted by magic. For the life of her she couldn't remember where she had gotten it, she just somehow knew it was special and never took it off ( while sleeping she would wear it around her wrist).

Today happened to be Chihiro's sixteenth birthday. She had filled out nicely, she had all the right curves and though she was skinny she wasn't scrawny either. She had brown hair that reached down to her waist and golden highlights could be seen throughout her hair in the sunlight. What was possibly her most eye-catching feature were her blue eyes that seemed to always sparkle with some emotion. She was claimed to be very beautiful.

She hadn't found the right guy yet, even though she had been asked out many times. Her heart had always told her no, that something was missing. It had nothing to do with looks, that didn't matter to her anyway, it was just something that she couldn't explain, something that always got her to turn them down.

Finished with getting ready Chihiro quickly ran down the stairs of her house and into the kitchen where her parents were waiting.

While sitting down her mother placed a plate with eggs and toast in front of her. She pecked her daughter on the cheek and wished her happy birthday. Sitting across from Chihiro was Mr. Ogino reading the morning paper, lowering the paper slightly he smiled at his daughter and wished her happy birthday as well then went back to his reading.

Halfway done Chihiro grabbed a piece of toast from her plate and told them she was finished. She said goodbye to her parents after placing her dish in the sink and then left to start walking to her school.

On her way there she saw the strange road that looked to be a shortcut, she had passed this road everyday since moving here six years ago. She had always seemed to be drawn to it, but she didn't understand why. Gazing down the road she thought 'I don't think I have ever even been down there before…'.

look mommy little houses

no chihiro, those are shines, some people think spirits live in there

'ok, that was weird. Anyway today is the day I am going to find out where that road leads'. Realizing she had been standing in the middle of the strange road for a while she decided to start walking again. Bowing slightly to the shrines she started moving again keeping in mind that she would come back after school to start her exploration of the mysterious road. She didn't look back once.

"So class in an isosceles triangle, the angle between its two sides of equal length is called…" Bbbbbrrriing "..a vertex. Class you are dismissed, don't forget to turn in your homework at the front desk and to study for the upcoming exam on Wednesday. Also write down the homework assignment that is on the board, and it is due Monday people not Tuesday I will not be accepting anymore late work. Enjoy your weekend." yelled the teacher.

Grabbing her things Chihiro pushed her way through the mob of students, turned her homework in and then through herself into the mob that had now migrated its way to the halls. Slowly making her way to the lockers. 'I swear these people don't know the meeting of the word order', deciding it better to just wait it out she leaned against the wall and waited till the pack thinned down a bit. Standing back up she started on her way again to the lockers. Getting there she was surprised to find a boy leaning against her locker.

He wasn't all that bad looking, in fact he was very handsome. He had shoulder length black hair that had blue and purple highlights at the tips from the chin down. He wore a red ball earring in his left ear and did not seem to belong to her school for he didn't have a boy uniform on. Instead he wore what appeared to be a black hakama which suited him just perfectly. Chihiro couldn't see much of his face since his hair seemed to be in the way but that didn't stop her from staring.

Seeming as if he sensed her questioning gaze he looked up at her. Chihiro gasped. He had beautiful green eyes that shimmered gold in just the right lighting, there was something almost spiritual about them.

will we meet again?

yes

promise

I promise, now go and no matter what don't look back

Authors note:

Well what do you think, now I know that some of the flash backs are not exact, I did it all from memory since I had written this during my free time in school. So please don't get confused. Now this isn't the end of the fic, but don't worry I will try to write as often as I can but I doubt it will be daily. Please review I would really like to know what you guys think. Thankyou.


End file.
